Estelle and Kate Meet Angelina Ballerina
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle and Kate end up in the world of Mouseland where Angelina Mouseling lives with her friends. They soon get involved as she has a hard time singing in public when her dance class is putting on a production for Cinderella and she has to compete for the lead role with her rival, Priscilla Pinkpaws. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays to you all reading!
1. Chapter 1

Estelle and Kate yelped as they fell from the sky and landed in a pile of snow, but they were somehow in winter coats and they were no longer human. They were actually now mice and in the town called Mouseland where it was close to Christmastime.

"Well, at least we landed in something soft." Estelle groaned.

"You okay, Estelle?" Kate asked.

"I think so..." Estelle sighed as she came out and looked around before seeing Kate and yelped.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

" _Y-You're_ a mouse!" Estelle said.

"S-So are _you_!" Kate yelped once she saw Estelle.

Estelle and Kate yelped as they were mice and there were children's voices heard singing.

"Shh..." Estelle shushed her friend. "I hear something."

Kate soon listened to what Estelle heard. They heard singing not too far away from them and there came a group of young mice who wore winter coats, scarves, and hats while carrying candles, and one seemed a lot younger than the group.

"Whoa." Kate said.

"I can't believe it... We're in Mouseland..." Estelle said before glaring at the twin mice. "Ugh... Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws... I never liked them."

"Same here." Kate replied.

"You guys, there's some strange mice over there..." The youngest mouse pointed out.

"Oh, Henry, don't be rude." One mouse told him.

"What should we do?" Kate whispered to Estelle.

"Um... Hello." Estelle smiled nervously.

The group looked curious.

"Who are you girly girls?" One boy mouse asked.

"I'm Estelle and this is my friend, Kate, and, um, we got lost and ended up here." Estelle made up.

"Uh, yeah, what she said." Kate added.

"Ooh, that does sound so sad~..." One gray mouse girl with a blue bow said. "Maybe you should hang around us~..."

"Yes, we could really help you out better than Angelina could~" The other gray mouse girl with a lavender ribbon added.

Kate and Estelle just glared, knowing these were Priscilla and Penelope.

 _'Restrain yourself!'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Well, hello, do you like the yo-yo?" A gray mouse boy smirked to Kate. "I'm quite skilled. They call me Master Sammy Watts: Yo-Yo Master in all of Moseland."

"That's a mouthful." Kate smirked back, teasing him a little.

The grey mouse boy could already tell that was a friendly tease.

"So, uh, who are all of you?" Estelle asked, acting like she didn't know.

"Well, you know, I'm Sammy." The gray mouse boy replied.

"We're Priscilla and Penelope." The mean mouse girl twins added.

"Oh, uh, um, my name is Angelina, and this is my best friend, Alice." The white mouse girl said, standing beside a brown mouse girl.

"It's nice to meet you all." Estelle smiled.

Henry hid behind Angelina nervously.

"Oh, Henry, come on out." Angelina told the young mouse boy.

"I-I'm nervous, Angelina..." Henry pointed to Kate nervously. "I've never met a blonde mouse before."

"Don't worry, I'm friendly." Kate smiled.

"A-Are you...?" Henry asked nervously.

"It's all right..." Kate soothed. "See?"

Henry trembled and came closer towards Kate and soon smiled back to her. "I guess you're not so bad." He soon smiled back to them.

"I would never hurt anyone." Kate smiled back.

"Would you like to come with us?" Alice offered. "We're singing carols for everyone."

"Well, most of us can anyway." Angelina said nervously.

"Sure." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, um, well, d-d-do come over here..." Another older gray mouse boy smiled sheepishly as he stood with Angelina, but not as close as Alice.

Estelle and Kate smiled as they joined the group as they sang Christmas Carols, but Angelina talked with Alice as she was nervous about something. Estelle soon began to eavesdrop.

"Why aren't you singing, Angelina?" Alice whispered.

"You know I get nervous singing in front of everyone." Angelina frowned.

"But you've got a lovely voice." Alice smiled.

"It's not lovely when I get nervous, Alice." Angelina pouted as they came in front of someone's house.

Estelle could tell Angelina had a fear of singing in front of others.

"We're singing tomorrow morning for Miss Lilly's Christmas Show!" Alice reminded.

"I know, but-" Angelina frowned.

Priscilla soon knocked on the door as they all sang Deck the Halls. It was going good so far, part of the way of the song.

"Mrs. Hodge-Podge." Estelle whispered, seeing the mouse woman at the door.

The mouse woman smiled to the singing mouselings. Angelina soon sang along, but it sounded quite terrible compared to the others.

'Whoa, she wasn't kidding.' Kate thought to herself.

Some of the others laughed at Angelina for her lousy singing before going back to singing the carol for Mrs. Hodge-Podge. Priscilla soon sang a high note like an angel.

"You sing like an angel, Priscilla Pinkpaws." Mrs. Hodge-Podge smiled as she donated.

 _'Show-off.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Kate huffed a bit to Priscilla. _'She's just a big show-off.'_ She thought to herself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hodge-Podge." Priscilla smiled.

"I would stick to dancing if I were you, Angelina Mouseling." Mrs. Hodge-Podge commented.

'If only there was someway for Angelina to sing without being nervous.' Kate thought to herself.

"Maybe you should just pretend to sing." Priscilla smirked to Angelina before laughing with her twin sister as they left with the others.

"Oh, Alice, I'm never going to sing in front of anyone ever again!" Angelina cried.

Kate felt bad for Angelina before glaring at the mean twin mice. The group soon walked off, leaving Angelina, Henry, and Alice behind, singing Jingle Bells next.

"Don't let Priscilla and Penelope get to you." Kate comforted Angelina.

"Well, as a student of dancing, well, I will!" Angelina sounded firm. "I will!"

"You mean, singing in front of others?" Estelle smiled.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Angelina replied.

"Well, remember that I'm here for you." Alice told Angelina like a true best friend.

"And we're here for you too." Estelle and Kate smiled at Angelina

"I just know that I'm meant to be Cinderella Mouse." Angelina smiled about the idea.

"I have to get home now, Angelina, I'll see you in class." Alice said as it was time for her to go.

"All right, Alice, I'll see you there." Angelina replied before hugging her best friend goodbye.

Estelle and Kate soon realized that they didn't have a place to stay and where it was cold.

"Are you two going to stay over?" Angelina asked.

"Yes." Estelle said as they didn't seem to have any other choice.

"Come along then, we better get you out of the cold," Angelina suggested. "Henry, your parents are probably at my house anyway."

"T-They might." Henry said.

Estelle and Kate smiled as they began to follow Angelina home since they had nowhere else to go as it was cold outside due to it being winter.

"Oh, there you are, Angelina, did you have fun caroling with your friends?" An adult female mouse smiled as she carried a baby mouse in her arm after answering the door.

"I suppose so, Mum." Angelina frowned a little.

Angelina's mother soon noticed Estelle and Kate.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mrs. Mouseling, but we don't have anywhere to stay for the night." Estelle said.

"Could we maybe stay here?" Kate added. "We promise not to get in the way."

"Oh, my dears, you must be freezing, come inside." Angelina's mother told them.

* * *

They soon came inside so they would get warmed up.

"You poor dears," Mrs. Mouseling said. "Luckily we have a guest room."

"Thank you, ma'am," Estelle replied before smiling to the baby mouse. "Hi!"

Angelina's baby sister cooed and giggled to Estelle and Kate.

"Who's this little cutie?" Kate smiled at the baby mouse even if she did know her name.

"This is Polly," Mrs. Mouseling smiled back. "Angelina's baby sister."

"She's adorable." Estelle smiled back.

"Thank you." Mrs. Mouseling smiled as she walked them inside and brought them to the guest room.

Estelle and Kate followed to see twin beds with a private bathroom by the window.

"I know this isn't much, but Maurice thought it would be a good idea, especially whenever Henry needs to stay for the night." Mrs. Mouseling told the girls.

"It looks big enough for two mice." Kate smiled.

"I hope it's good enough for you girls," Mrs. Mouseling smiled back. "Have you eaten anything?"

"No, not really." Estelle replied.

"All right, I'll be sure to make extra plates for dinner then." Mrs. Mouseling said as she went to go to the kitchen with Polly in her arms as the baby mouse looked to the two older mouse girls, and where what she made for dinner was understandable.

"So, Estelle, are we going to stay here?" Kate asked.

"We might have to for a while," Estelle nodded. "Don't worry though, nothing too bad ever happens in Mouseland, aside from maybe having to deal with Priscilla and Penelope Pinkpaws."

"There must be a reason why we're here." Kate said.

"I'm not sure myself, I'm sure we'll find the answer soon though." Estelle replied.

"Yeah." Kate smiled.

"We'll just make the most of it that we can." Estelle replied.

"You're right, Estelle," Kate nodded. "Also, hopefully maybe we can meet Miss Lilly."

"Oh, it was always my dream to meet Miss Lilly and become a student of hers." Estelle then beamed about Angelina's dance teacher.

"Well, who knows? You just might get the chance." Kate smiled.

Estelle smiled back as they got settled in. They weren't sure why they were in Mouseland, but it had to be for a reason, as many adventures usually did, and where they would find out later on.

* * *

Eventually, dinner was ready, and since they were all mice, it was cheese based. Henry's parents had come for him and brought him home, so Estelle and Kate were having dinner with Angelina and her parents and baby sister.

"Ah, I see you girls have met my wife and daughters." Mr. Mouseling greeted as he had just come home himself.

"Yes, sir." Estelle smiled with a curtsy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Mr. Mouseling replied. "Where did you girls come from?"

"Uh, somewhere very far away, but we love it here in Mouseland so far." Kate smiled nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Dacovia, would you?" Angelina asked. "My teacher Miss Lilly comes from there."

"Um, no, no," Estelle smiled nervously. "Some place farther than there."

"Hmm... Well, welcome to Mouseland either way, I really hope you like it here, especially since it's almost Christmastime." Angelina smiled.

"I'm sure we will love it here," Estelle smiled back. "Just as much as I love dancing."

"I really hope Miss Lilly lets you in her class then," Mrs. Mousseling replied. "I'm sure she will, Miss Lilly just loves young mouselings who love to dance. We hope someday Polly can join her dance class someday just like her big sister."

"With plenty of practice, I'm sure she will." Estelle smiled.

Polly cooed and giggled as she hoped to become a dancer someday too just like Angelina. They soon began to eat their dinner together and it was really good, even if it was mostly cheese since they were mice.

 _'Even if these are mostly cheese, they're delicious.'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Is your dinner alright?" Mrs. Mouseling smiled.

"It's wonderful, Mrs. Mouseling," Estelle smiled back. "Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, my dear." Mrs. Mouseling smiled to that.

Estelle and Kate smiled as this seemed to be fun and simple so far.

"I just hope your families aren't missing you too much this holiday." Mr. Mouseling commented.

The girls soon had to think up a good excuse.

"Um... We don't have much of a home anymore..." Estelle improvised, using some acting lessons she learned from her Aunt Darla. "We had to leave our home before it was too late... We ran as fast as we could, and we didn't turn back. We just kept running."

Polly seemed to gasp as that sounded like a scary story. Kate saw where this was going and decided to go along with it.

"We were so close, and these cats almost came after us." Estelle continued.

"You saw an actual cat?" Angelina gasped. "L-Like Big-Paw?!"

"It might have been, but we may never know," Estelle replied. "But the important thing is that we're safe with you."

"You can stay with us as long as you want." Mrs. Mouseling told Estelle and Kate.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mouseling." Estelle and Kate replied.

* * *

After dinner, it was time for bed.

"I hope you girls settle in for the night alright." Mrs. Mouseling said.

"I'm sure we will, thank you, Mrs. Mouseling." Estelle smiled as the mouse woman was so warm and loving like any mother should be with her child.

Once Mrs. Mouseling left the room, the girls could get dressed for bed.

"I feel so tired, I guess I'll be able to sleep well tonight." Kate said.

"Me too." Estelle agreed, though she didn't know it now, she was going to have an answer once she would go to sleep about why she and Kate were in Mouseland.

The two of them soon went to bed after getting dressed in nightgowns.

* * *

When Estelle went to sleep, she found herself in a black void and she wandered around before looking down to her feet to see that they weren't feet anymore and she was on four hooves which meant that she was a pony now and soon, a larger pony stood in front of her in the shadows so far. "Where am I? And who are you?" Estelle asked the larger pony.

"Surely you remember me, my dear." The pony said before stepping into the light to reveal...

"Princess Luna!" Estelle gasped before smiling to the Alicorn Princess of the Night.

"Good evening, dear Estelle." Princess Luna replied.

"What are you doing in my dream? I thought you only observed dreams and helped ponies when they had nightmares." Estelle told her.

"I do, but I thought maybe I'd tell you why you're in Mouseland with your friend Kate," Princess Luna replied. "Luckily, you aren't having a nightmare, but you might need to help Angelina cope with a living one that's coming in store for you girls when you join Miss Lilly's dance class tomorrow."

"Would it happen to be singing without getting nervous in front of others?" Estelle guessed.

"Yes, especially as a special guest will be appearing in the dance class to see the young mice in their song and dance." Princess Luna nodded.

"Song and dance?" Estelle asked. "So the performance won't just be on dancing?"

"In a way, it's like a play, but with ballet dancing." Princess Luna nodded.

"Oh, boy, then he/she might not like Angelina's singing when she gets nervous." Estelle said.

"Exactly," Princess Luna replied. "I'm not saying you should help Angelina by cheating with magic, but help her learn a valuable lesson from the part she does get."

"So, she will be in the show?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, but just not as Cinderella Mouse." Princess Luna nodded.

"Let me guess, that brat Priscilla does?" Estelle rolled her eyes. "If anything, she should be the step-sister."

"I couldn't agree more, but I'm afraid it's what's to happen." Princess Luna agreed.

"She and Penelope are worse than how Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon used to be." Estelle pouted.

"Hmm... You know you could beat her for the part of Cinderella Mouse." Princess Luna smirked.

"Hmm... Well, I guess it would be better that I get the part than Priscilla, but what about Angelina?" Estelle frowned.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I suggest you follow your heart, but this will be about the lesson that Angelina must learn." Princess Luna replied.

"I understand." Estelle said.

"I'm glad you do," Princess Luna replied. "And sorry to interrupt your sweet dreams tonight, but I was sure you were wondering why you were here."

"In fact, both me and Kate were wondering why," Estelle told her. "She's a new friend of mine from Pocketville."

"Well, like I've told you, you have to help Angelina learn a lesson in humility concerning the holiday show coming to Mouseland," Princess Luna replied. "Also, I can't say I've heard of any place called Pocketville."

"I'm not surprised." Estelle said.

"Do you understand what has to be done though?" Princess Luna asked.

"I do, Princess Luna, thank you." Estelle replied.

"Very good, now, I must get to work, break a leg by the way," Princess Luna said before flying off. "I hope your show goes better than my sister's own acting skills for the School of Friendship."

"Yeah, I know, Aunt Twilight told us that story, and yikes, I did not know Princess Celestia would be that bad." Estelle said.

"I hate to say such a thing, but it's true." Princess Luna nodded about her sister before flying off.

"Bye, Luna, thank you for visiting!" Estelle called out and waved.

"Happy dreams, Estelle!" Princess Luna told her as she left the dream.

* * *

Estelle smiled before looking down. "Oh, Angelina, I don't wanna show you up in front of Miss Lilly and her special guest, whoever it might be, but I'll make sure that those Pinkpaws twins don't make it worse on you because of your singing." she then said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came once they woke up Estelle told Kate all about her visit with Princess Luna and what she learned.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, Estelle?" Kate asked.

"Trust me, Kate, this is serious, especially since it concerns Angelina." Estelle nodded to her friend.

"Hmm... Well, I guess since we are in a world full of mice that can talk and that wear clothes; I suppose your dream wasn't just a dream." Kate said.

"Trust me, Kate, there's more than meets the eye in some cases." Estelle replied.

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Mouseling called out from downstairs to wake up the girls.

The girls soon came downstairs to have breakfast as it was the most important meal of the day.

"Breakfast, the most important meal of the day." Estelle smiled.

"That it is." Mrs. Mouseling smiled back.

"As long as we don't eat too much," Angelina replied. "Ballerinas usually don't eat before a performance."

"It's just rehearsal, Angelina, I'm sure Miss Lilly will understand." Mrs. Mouseling chuckled to her older daughter as she put Polly into her highchair.

Everyone began to have breakfast and afterwards the girls soon got ready for the day.

"I can't wait to see the look on Priscilla Pinkpaws' face when I get the part of Cinderella Mouse in the Christmas Show!" Angelina beamed as she held a dress in the mirror while practicing some dancing while Henry and Polly played on the floor by Mrs. Mouseling as she used her sewing machine.

"Careful with Cinderella's ball gown, dear," Mrs. Mouseling warned her older daughter. "It's only pinned."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mouseling your dress is in good and safe hands." Estelle smiled.

"I should hope so." Mrs. Mouseling nodded to that.

"This should do it." Mr. Mouseling said as he set up the tree, but it seemed to tilt.

"It's so gorgeous," Angelina smiled to the dress. "Don't you think it suits me, Dad?"

"Uh, you do have to audition for the part first, dear." Mr. Mouseling reminded.

"Your dad's right, Angelina." Kate said as she helped with the tree.

"But Dad, I'm the best dancer!" Angelina smiled as she twirled. "Miss Lilly says so! I'm bound to get it!"

"Well, don't count your chickens before they've hatched." Mr. Mouseling advised.

"Okay, I think the tree is no longer tilting." Kate said.

Mr. Mouseling smiled as he then stood beside Kate. "Perfect!"

"Yes, it looks great, sir." Kate smiled back to the adult male mouse.

Although, the tree seemed to disagree as it tilted.

"I think you and Kate just counted your chickens before they hatched, Dad." Angelina chuckled.

Everyone shared a laugh as this was kind of funny in a way.

"I just know you girls will love Miss Lilly's Dance Class." Angelina told Estelle and Kate.

"Same here." Estelle and Kate smiled.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go after breakfast and getting ready and they were on their way with Henry, and when they came outside on their way to dance school, there was a poster shown for the Christmas show of Cinderella Mouse.

"Oh, Cinderella Mouse looks so pretty." Estelle commented.

"She sure does." Kate smiled.

"Oh, Alice, you do think I'll get the part, don't you?" Angelina asked her best friend.

"Of course," Alice smiled out of support. "You're a star!"

"If Father Christmas was at the audition, he'd choose you, Angelina." Henry told his big cousin.

"We'll have to see." Kate said.

"She's right, Henry," Angelina agreed. "We have to wait until Christmas Eve for Father Christmas to come-"

"He's gonna put presents in my stocking!" Henry beamed until he walked up to a window. "Ooh..."

Estelle and Kate came over to see what Henry saw and where they saw what it was.

"Isn't that the same stage from the poster?" Estelle asked.

"Yes! It's just like the Theater Royal!" Angelina gasped.

"Yes... Except that the stage is the wrong shape and the curtains are the wrong color." Alice replied.

"Oh, but it's wonderful." Angelina smiled to the stage.

"We should get going, we don't wanna be late." Kate said.

"Maybe Father Christmas will bring Angelina the toy theater?" Henry wondered.

"No, Henry, it's too big to fit into a stocking." Alice smiled as they walked down the street to dance class.

"Unless she gets a really big stocking!" Henry replied.

"Or he leaves it for her by the Christmas Tree." Estelle said.

"Wait for me!" Angelina called out as she went to catch up with them.

* * *

They soon came into the dance school, and they began to change clothes with the other young mice who were in the class, and where they were soon introduced to Miss Lilly.

"So, you are far from home, and you're staying with Angelina?" Miss Lilly asked.

"That is right, ma'am." Estelle replied.

"Well, my class is pretty full, but you are welcome to join in on the dancing, my darlings," Miss Lilly smiled. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Thanks you, Miss Lilly." Estelle and Kate smiled back as they curtsied.

"Do you two have colors that you like to wear?" Miss Lilly asked as she came to check the closet for spare tutus and slippers for them to borrow.

"Pink, please." Estelle and Kate smiled.

"Ah, fantastic, darlings, you're in luck, we have two left just your size." Miss Lilly smiled back as she brought out the tutus.

"Wow! What a lucky break." Estelle smiled back to that.

"I'm afraid we only have one pair of slippers left though." Miss Lilly said.

"That's okay, Miss Lilly, I never leave home without my own." Estelle replied as she brought out her special pink shoes.

"My... Those look magnificent, Estelle." Miss Lilly smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Lilly." Estelle smiled back.

Estelle and Kate then went to get dressed with Miss Lilly's other dance students and Angelina helped out her little cousin.

"Watch out, young mouselings!" Mrs. Hodge-Podge scolded as she walked by with a tray.

"Hello, Mrs. Hodge-Podge." Kate smiled after getting dressed.

"Mrs. Hodge-Podge, what are you doing here?" A boy asked.

"I might ask you the same question, Sammy Watts," Mrs. Hodge-Podge retorted. "Have _you_ taken up ballet?"

"No! Miss Lilly wanted me because I'm so good at gymnastics!" The boy smirked before demonstrating a cartwheel.

Kate soon helped Mrs. Hodge-Podge with keeping the tray from being knocked out of her hands.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mrs. Hodge-Podge said out of relief.

"So, what brings you here, ma'am?" Kate asked.

"Oh, Miss Lilly wanted me because I kindly volunteered to make cabbage jelly sandwiches and nettle tea for all the rehearsals!" Mrs. Hodge-Podge replied.

Sammy soon gagged at the mention of cabbage jelly sandwiches.

"I'm sure they'll be delicious." Kate smiled.

"She _is_ new around here." Sammy muttered about what Kate said.

 _'I can't wait to show up Priscilla.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

They soon came into the dancing room once they were all dressed and ready to go. Mrs. Hodge-Podge handed a cup of tea to the pianist so that they could get started.

"Quiet, please, my darlings, before we start, I'd like to introduce two new mouselings to our class: Kate and Estelle." Miss Lilly began at first.

"Hello." Estelle and Kate smiled.

The students all greeted Estelle and Kate.

"They're staying with me at my home for the time being." Angelina then spoke up.

"How generous of you, Angelina darling." Miss Lilly smiled to that.

Estelle and Kate soon joined the rest of the class.

"And now, my darlings, you must all be on your very best behavior," Miss Lilly told her students. "Because this year, for the very first time, we are going to be performing for our dear queen, Sarafina."

This caused the class to get excited.

"A Queen..." Estelle smiled.

"And to help me to produce the best Cinderella Mouse, that has ever been seen in Mouseland, I have the greatest pleasure in introducing the world-famous composer and musical director: Mr. Ivor Operatsky!" Miss Lilly continued.

"Lilly! You are too kind!" An adult male mouse with his whiskers styled like a mustache soon came into the room.

 _'That must be the special guest.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The class got excited again.

"Oh, my hero~" Mrs. Hodge-Podge swooned.

"How honored I am that Queen Sarafina has asked for me to come with you to work on your show," Ivor told Miss Lilly. "A show full of surprises. I was the first surprise, yes? And here is the second one!" he then smiled as he opened up his bag to show a little model with a golden coach ride. "We will build this for the Theater Royal, and Cinderella Mouse will have a coach, just like this one!" he then set it on top of the piano before sitting down.

"Now, my darlings, I have some ideas of who should dance each part for the show," Miss Lilly told her students. "Mr. Operatski agrees with me, so first, we would like to see Sammy and Alice. Miss Quaver, play, please."

The pianist sipped her tea before setting the cup down and began to play some music. Sammy and Alice began to roll together as if they were a wheel.

"Nice, straight legs, Sammy," Miss Lilly coached as the two rolled around the room. "Now, nose over tails. Together! Excellent."

"Oh, roly-poly mouselings." Ivor commented.

"I thought it would be most unusual to have a gymnastic twist." Miss Lilly told him.

"Original!" Ivor seemed to approve.

"He's got such style." Mrs. Hodge-Podge whispered to Miss Quaver.

Miss Quaver seemed to continue to have the hiccups.

"Oh, really." Mrs. Hodge-Podge complained to her.

"You next, Penelope." Miss Lilly said.

"Oh, this should do it!" Mrs. Hodge-Podge glared, slapping Miss Quaver on the back to stop her hiccups, and where that seemed to work before Miss Quaver began to play the piano for Penelope's role.

"Oh, yes... Penelope... Just like a Fairy Godmouse..." Miss Lilly smiled to the mouse girl as she danced. "Lovely pose please."

"Where does Father Christmas live, Alice?" Henry asked his cousin's best friend.

"At the North Pole." Alice told him quietly.

"Oh, doesn't your little cousin _ever_ stop talking?" Priscilla smirked to Angelina.

"Oh, shush, he's just curious." Kate told Priscilla.

"Does he know the way to my house?" Henry continued.

"Yes! Now hush!" Angelina replied.

"Your turn, Henry, my darling." Miss Lilly called for the little mouse boy.

Henry soon came up to take his turn.

"I would like you to dance the teeny-tiny beetle who turns into a proud coachmouse." Miss Lilly told him.

"Guess they can't use mice in this version of Cinderella." Kate whispered to Estelle.

"Looks like it." Estelle whispered back.

"Beetle?! Inspirational!" Ivor replied.

"Now, crouch down, Henry," Miss Lilly instructed the little mouse boy. "And when I say so, leap up! Tall! Like a proud coachmouse! Wiggle your arms... Now, nod your head."

Miss Quaver then began to play the piano again.

"Does Father Christmas ring the doorbell, Miss Lilly?" Henry soon asked.

"Still curious." Estelle sighed quietly.

"Concentrate, little mouseling!" Ivor told Henry.

"No, Henry, he comes down the chimney," Miss Lilly answered, though quickly as he had to focus. "Now once more."

"You must be so embarrassed by him." Priscilla smirked to Angelina.

"Do you have any other emotion other than stuck-up?" Eastelle whispered to Priscilla.

"Excuse me?" Priscilla glared. "Do you really think you can talk to _me_ like that?"

"Did I stutter?" Estelle asked.

Priscilla looked shocked and outraged. Miss Lilly continued to teach Henry as he had a big job as part of the show.

"What if he gets stuck in my chimney?" Henry soon asked.

"Stop! Stop the music, stop everything!" Ivor demanded. "Stop! Stop! Stop! This teeny-tiny beetle will need a lot of work, Lilly!"

"I know, Ivor," Miss Lilly replied. "But with patience, Henry will be fine. And wait 'til you see his cousin, Angelina. She is best dancer. Angelina and Priscilla? There are two parts left: one of you will play the Wicked Step-Mouse and the other will play Cinderella. Priscilla, you first, darling."

 _'Now's the time for Estelle to step in.'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Lilly, isn't there _another_ part?" Ivor reminded.

"Is there?" Miss Lilly replied before remembering. "Ah! Yes, yes! How could I have forgotten? Cinderella's step-sister... Hmm... Who else to audition though?" she then looked around before pointing to one girl. "Estelle."

"Her?" Priscilla asked, almost haughty.

"Yes, she will dance after you and Angelina." Miss Lilly decided.

Estelle knew of what she would have to do.

"Yes, yes, hurry now!" Ivor demanded. "Play please, The Mousechovsky Waltz, Miss Quaver with fully."

Miss Quaver sipped more tea and then began to play her piano again. Priscilla smirked as she began to dance her very best. Estelle saw this coming, but wasn't intimidated.

"Very nice," Ivor clapped for Priscilla. "Yes, good."

"She's dancing really well." Angelina whispered nervously.

"But you'll be better." Alice whispered back out of support.

Priscilla continued to dance until finally, she was finished.

"Oh, yes! You have great talent." Ivor told Priscilla.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Operatski~" Priscilla smiled as she walked with a small bow.

"Your turn, Angelina, my darling." Miss Lilly told her favorite student.

Angelina began to take her turn. Estelle and Kate smiled as Angelina danced quite wonderfully.

"Superb!" Ivor beamed. "Charming... Bravo!" he then cheered once Angelina finished. "You are certainly the best mouseling to dance the part of Cinderella Mouse."

Angelina smiled smugly to that with a glance to Priscilla who just harrumphed in response.

"And now, Estelle, my darling, let's see what you can do." Miss Lilly told the new girl.

Estelle nodded before taking her turn to show her amazing dancing. Her shoes seemed to sparkle and glow with her dance steps, but she didn't transport anywhere as they seemed to be helping her with her dance steps.

"Amazing, my dear, very extremely excellent!" Ivor seemed to really like Estelle's dancing more than Angelina and Priscilla's.

Estelle's dancing amazed everyone in the room.

"And... Rest..." Miss Lilly told Estelle.

Estelle soon finished the dance once she was asked to.

"Amazing, simply, and wonderfully amazing." Ivor smiled.

Estelle smiled back as she stood back up.

"She might be better than _you_." Penelope told her twin sister.

"Penny!" Priscilla glared.

"But now, we must see who is the best mouseling to siiiing~ the part." Ivor then told the students.

"Sing!" Priscilla gasped with a smile.

"Sing!" Angelina gasped out of dread.

 _'I knew this was coming.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Yes!" Miss Lilly replied. "Sing, my darlings!"

"At the Queen's special request, she has always much admired my music, so there will be a song for Cinderella Mouse and a song for the Wicked Step-Mouse, my very own composition." Ivor smirked.

"Have a cup of nettle tea, sir," Mrs. Hodge-Podge told him, handing him a cup. "You must be very parched."

"Yes, thank you." Ivor told her as he accepted the cup.

Mrs. Hodge-Podge looked at him like she had a crush on him.

"Ooh..." Ivor said after taking his drink.

"Miss Lilly!" Angelina whispered fearfully to her dance teacher. "I can't sing in front of everyone! I get too nervous!"

"Of course you can, Angelina." Miss Lilly coaxed.

"Miss Lilly's never heard her try." Priscilla told her twin sister before the two of them laughed.

 _'Oh, I can't wait to show her up.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Around the piano, my darlings!" Miss Lilly told her students.

"How was the tea, sir?" Mrs. Hodge-Podge smiled to Ivor.

"Oh, I don't tell surprises." Ivor whispered to her.

"Oh, just like your own show then." Mrs. Hodge-Podge said before laughing as she left.

Ivor glanced at her.

"Come on, my darlings!" Miss Lilly called. "It's time to hear Cinderella Mouse singing like an angel."

Angelina looked nervous as everyone looked at her while the piano was being played, and she tried to sing, but just like with singing Christmas Carols with the others, her singing was a little low.

"Um, not quite the angel I had in mind," Ivor commented before pointing to Priscilla. "Now you."

The song then started over as Priscilla sang louder and better than Angelina.

"Oh, yes! Beautiful!" Ivor approved before looking to Estelle. "And now you, my dear."

"Yes, sir." Estelle replied.

The music then began as it was Estelle's turn and she took a deep breath before singing, almost like a Siren. Just like her dancing, everyone was amazed with her singing.

"Angelina, you wanna try again?" Kate offered so that the white mouse girl wouldn't feel bad.

"Yes, try again, Angelina darling," Miss Lilly agreed before offering some advice. "Take a bigger breath."

Angelina nodded as she soon decided to try again, but the singing seemed to be worse, and Priscilla even covered her ears.

"Oh, Angelina." Estelle frowned.

 _'She's still nervous.'_ Kate thought to herself.

"Sorry." Angelina frowned.

"Don't worry, darling." Miss Lilly smiled softly.

Priscilla soon sang again once it was her turn again before glaring to Estelle, trying to outdo her.

"Careful, you might hurt your voice if you do that." Estelle smirked.

And where unfortunately, Priscilla couldn't seem to outdo Estelle. Estelle soon took her turn again, sounding quite hypnotic and angelic.

"This is my angel!" Ivor approved. "This is my Cinderella Mouse!"

"Oh, thank you-" Priscilla smiled.

"Not you!" Ivor told her before pointing to Estelle. " _Her_!"

"Oh, thank you very much, sir." Estelle smiled as she curtsied before smirking at Priscilla.

Priscilla looked appalled and glared for that.

"Priscilla, you will be the step-sister, and Angelina, you will be the Wicked Step-Mouse." Ivor then said.

"Oh!" Angelina cried out in despair.

Estelle frowned as she knew this had to be hard for Angelina.

"I will expect to see you for special practices." Ivor told Estelle.

"Yes, Mr. Operatski." Estelle replied as she looked very sorry to Angelina as she won the role of Cinderella Mouse.

* * *

Soon enough, Estelle, Kate, and Angelina were back at her house.

"It's all wrong, Dad!" Angelina complained. "I'm the best dancer, but just because of Mr. Operatski, Estelle's got the main part!"

"I'm sorry, Angelina!" Estelle frowned.

"I know, dear, but when I write the review for the Mouseling Gazette, I'll be sure to say how wonderful the Wicked Step-Mouse is." Mr. Mouseling smiled as he decorated the tree.

"But I don't _want_ to play the Wicked Step-Mouse!" Angelina complained.

"How does Father Christmas get from the North Pole, Aunt Matilda?" Henry asked, taking sandwiches as Angelina's mother set down a plate.

"On a sleigh, dear," Mrs. Mouseling smiled. "Now eat up, and Uncle Maurice will take you home. Angelina, have a sandwich."

"I don't want a sandwich, and I don't want to watch Estelle being the star!" Angelina glared to her new friend.

"Angelina..." Mrs. Mouseling sighed.

"Angelina, I really am sorry, but I just couldn't just let Priscilla try and upstage you and get the role instead." Estelle frowned.

"If you were _really_ my friend, you'd give the role to me!" Angelina glared.

"At least Father Christmas is coming soon with presents for your stocking." Henry told his cousin, eating some sandwiches.

"I don't _want_ a present for my stocking, Henry!" Angelina replied. "The only present I wanted was to play the part of Cinderella Mouse!"

"But didn't you want the toy stage?" Kate asked.

Angelina's parents looked to each other.

"You are not helping!" Angelina glared.

"Look, dear," Mrs. Mouseling smiled, taking a crown off of her younger daughter's head. "It's the Wicked Step-Mouse's beautiful crown."

"It's not as beautiful as Cinderella's, is it?" Angelina glared, comparing the two crowns she had in her paws. As she began to look at both of the crowns, there was a knock at the door.

"Hm... I wonder who that could be?" Kate wondered.

"Angelina, please don't be mad at me," Estelle frowned to the mouse girl who seemed angered that she got the role of Cinderella Mouse. "I just didn't want Priscilla to have the role of Cinderella Mouse because, well, she's the exact opposite of her."

"Hmph!" Angelina huffed.

Estelle frowned as this hurt her, but she now saw that Angelina had to learn a valuable lesson.

* * *

"What a tree, eh?" Mr. Mouseling smiled, hoping to change the subject.

"It's amazing, Mr. Mouseling." Kate smiled back.

"It sure is." Estelle added.

Polly crawled behind the Christmas tree and soon played with the tinsel which made the tree fall.

"Polly!" Estelle gasped and shook her head. "No! No! No!"

 _'Oh, Polly.'_ Kate thought to herself with a sigh.

"Miss Lilly!" Angelina gasped once they saw who was at the door.

"Oh, what a good looking Christmas tree." Miss Lilly smiled as Mrs. Mouseling soon picked up Polly.

Kate soon began to help Mr. Mouseling with the tree.

"Oh, Miss Lilly! Do have a seat." Mr. Mouseling smiled to his older daughter's dance teacher.

"Daaad! You are so embarrassing!" Angelina complained.

"Ah, he is the best father in Mouseland." Miss Lilly coaxed.

"Dads can embarrass us at times, but we still love them." Kate added.

"Now, my darling, we must have a little talk." Miss Lilly told her student.

"Yes, Miss Lilly?" Angelina replied.

"Come on, Henry, time for me to take you home." Mr. Mouseling told his young nephew.

Henry soon left with his uncle.

"Have a safe trip home, Henry." Kate smiled.

"Thank you, Kate." Henry smiled back as he took some sandwiches on the way.

Estelle had a feeling she knew why Miss Lilly was there.

"Angelina, I'm so sorry," Miss Lilly said as she sat down with Angelina on the couch. "I did not know you are nervous of singing in public."

"Well, I am, Miss Lilly!" Angelina replied.

"But the thing is, we must have singing to please the Queen." Miss Lilly continued.

"But the Queen will hate my singing!" Angelina pouted. "It will probably give her a terrible headache... And... Well... It would serve her right!"

"Angelina!" Kate gasped.

"Well, if she hadn't wanted singing, then I could be the star of the show!" Angelina glared.

"Darling, there are many ways of being a star, Angelina," Miss Lilly smiled. "And you will be a marvelous Wicked Step-Mouse."

"No, I won't!" Angelina huffed. "I wouldn't know how to be wicked if I tried, Miss Lilly!"

 _'You're doing a good job right now.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Just try thinking wicked." Kate suggested.

"Yes, darling, this is about acting," Miss Lilly added as she took the crown. "What you must do is think horrid. Ooh! You are bad! Bad! And dangerous!"

Angelina giggled a little to that.

"You will be a star," Miss Lilly smiled as she put the crown on her head. "And I will see you at rehearsals tomorrow, darling."

Miss Lilly soon left the girls, thinking Angelina would now appreciate the role she was given.

Angelina began to act in the mirror with the wicked crown, but then put on the other crown. "Miss Lilly's right... I _will_ be a star!" she then smiled.

Estelle and Kate frowned as they had a feeling Angelina took it the wrong way of what Miss Lilly was trying to tell her.

* * *

Later on, Estelle and Kate sat in the guest room together.

"Oh, Kate, didn't I do the right thing?" Estelle frowned to her good friend. "I thought for sure I had."

"You did do the right thing, Estelle." Kate said.

"I just can't believe Angelina lashed out at me like that." Estelle frowned.

"I know, Estelle," Kate frowned back. "You did do the right thing though, regardless of what she thinks."

"At least Priscilla isn't playing as Cinderella Mouse." Estelle frowned back.

"Yeah... I guess..." Kate replied. "But now Angelina is mad at you."

"That's why I'm worried." Estelle nodded softly.

"Well, we'll just have to hope that Angelina will learn her lesson soon." Kate said.

"I guess so, Kate, I just hope it's all worth it in the end." Estelle replied.

"I'm sure it will be," Kate advised. "Also, nothing can beat the power and magic of friendship."

"Believe me, I know," Estelle replied to that. "I have aunts from Equestria." she then added softly.

Some time passed and soon it was time for bed. Estelle stared up at the ceiling while Kate fell asleep.

 _'I'm not sure if I did make the right decision.'_ Estelle thought to herself. She soon turned over and began to fall asleep after Kate had, just hoping it would be better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day soon came and the dance school students had to meet in the theater while a mouse boy looked shy and bashful as he looked like he wanted to say something to a certain mouse girl.

"Hey." Kate greeted the shy boy mouse.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, hello, there." The shy boy mouse replied.

"You must be William." Kate guessed based on what she remembered from the stories.

"Erm... Yes... I am." The mouse boy nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate smiled to the shy mouse boy. "I'm Kate."

"Hello, Kate," William smiled back. "Welcome to Miss Lilly's dance class by the way."

"It's always nice to see a boy willing to learn ballet." Kate smiled in admiration.

It was soon time for rehearsals.

"We better get going." William replied.

"All right, William." Kate smiled politely.

William smiled back, though he blushed once he saw Angelina. Kate noticed this and smirked playfully as she knew the reason why.

* * *

"And where is the teeny-tiny little beetle?" Ivor glared on stage.

Henry soon came with a giant blue fabric. "I got the biggest stocking ever, Miss Lilly!" he then announced to the mouse woman.

"Bah! Honestly!" Ivor rolled his eyes about the childishness.

"Wonderful, darling; I'll just put it here for safe keeping." Miss Lilly said as she placed the giant blue fabric under the diorama of the set and carriage.

Angelina soon practiced dancing backstage.

"Hm... That doesn't look much like a Wicked Step-Mouse step to me~" Priscilla smirked.

"That's because it isn't a Wicked Step-Mouse step, it's a Cinderella Mouse step!" Angelina quietly retorted.

'Oh, dear...' Estelle thought to herself.

"Uh... Angelina..." William spoke up. "I thought... I mean... Aren't you the Wicked Step-Mouse?"

"How could I ever be anything but Cinderella Mouse?" Angelina replied.

William stammered and soon kept quiet, he always had a hard time talking through to Angelina due to his big crush on her. Penelope and Henry were now shown on the stage.

"Now wave your wand, Penelope." Miss Lilly instructed the girl.

Penelope soon danced and waved her magic wand over the younger mouse boy.

"Now, leap up, Henry!" Miss Lilly smiled. "Tall and proud like a coachmouse!"

Henry was about to leap up, but seemed to stop.

"Henry?" Kate frowned in concern for the little mouse boy.

"This is never going to work, Lilly." Ivor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it will," Miss Lilly told him before smiling softly to the mouse boy. "Henry, is there something you don't understand?"

"Yes, Miss Lilly," Henry replied as his mind wandered again. "What's a 'sleigh'?"

 _'There goes his mind again.'_ Kate thought to herself.

"This is no good!" Ivor complained. "We'll try later. Go, little mouseling!"

"But Ivor!" Miss Lilly called out to him.

"Go and find some concentration from somewhere!" Ivor glared at Henry.

Henry soon ran off and tried to get his stocking back from underneath the diorama on top of the piano.

"Be careful! My coach!" Ivor told him, saving his model while Henry retrieved his stocking.

"Whew." Kate sighed.

"Oh, Father Christmas is coming on his sleigh~" Henry sang as he came backstage.

"Shush, Henry!" Angelina scolded.

"Yes, that's right, Henry, he is, now please be quiet." Estelle whispered.

"Let us see if we have more luck with his cousin!" Ivor glared as he set the model back down. "Angelina! Come and sing."

"I don't want to stay around and listen to this~" Priscilla smirked to Penelope before laughing and walking off with her twin sister.

Kate simply glared at Priscilla and Penelope as they walked off. Angelina soon came on center stage.

"This is a very important song," Ivor told Angelina. "It is a big finale, so we need big singing! Try it."

"Oh, my darling," Miss Lilly whispered as Miss Quaver played the piano. "Think horrid."

Angelina began to sing, but was still nervous as her voice was low.

"Oh, Angelina... I wish I could help somehow..." Estelle whispered to herself.

"No, no! Stop!" Ivor told Angelina. "You must be bigger! Give it more 'oomph'!"

"Try, darling, just try again." Miss Lilly advised.

Angelina tried again, but her singing sounded sweet and angelic this time.

"Uh-oh..." Estelle whispered.

"No! Stop! Why are you singing like an angel?" Ivor glared to Angelina. "You are the Wicked Step-Mouse, not Cinderella! If you sing the Wicked Step-Mouse with no oomph, the audience will yawn, like this!" he then let out a very over the top yawn to demonstrate. "You want this to happen?!"

"No, Mr. Operatski." Angelina frowned.

"Then go and find some oomph from somewhere!" Ivor glared. "Go!"

"Angelina is really pushing it." Kate whispered to Estelle.

"I'm worried about her." Estelle whispered back.

"You too, huh?" Alice asked as she seemed to overhear them.

"Yeah, Angelina seems to think that if she shows how great of a dancer and singer she is, then Mr. Operatski will change his mind." Kate said.

"I know you guys are new here, but I doubt that will work, even if Angelina is my best friend." Alice replied.

"You're a good friend, Alice." Estelle admired.

"Thank you, Estelle." Alice said.

"Did you hear that?" Angelina beamed as she came backstage. "He said I sang like an angel!"

"Yes, Angelina, but aren't you supposed to be the Wicked Step-Mouse?" Alice replied.

"A cabbage jelly sandwich, that'll give you some oomph." Mrs. Hodge-Podge told Angelina, handing her a sandwich.

"Mrs. Hodge-Podge, watch out for Henry's stocking." Kate spoke up.

"What stocking?" Mrs. Hodge-Podge asked before she soon seemed to trip over Henry's stocking as the mouse boy walked by, dragging it behind him, which made her wobble with her tray of sandwiches.

"Mrs. Hodge-Podge!" Kate cried out as she rushed to help the mouse woman.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the sandwiches. Ivor and Miss Lilly danced together on stage.

"Careful, Ivor!" Miss Lilly cried out.

Ivor soon slipped on a sandwich and yelped as he fell right down on his back and glared backstage. Estelle quickly gestured the rest of the others to try and not laugh as she knew that had to be funny to them. The students found themselves unable to resist as they laughed to the adult male mouse's misfortune and Estelle's own dismay.

"Quiet! All of you!" Ivor glared before he stood back up. "Let me say something very calmly. I cannot work with giggling mouselings, **AND I CANNOT WORK ON A STAGE THAT IS COVERED IN CABBAGE JELLY, BECAUSE OF MOUSELINGS GETTING IN THE WAY!** "

"And I thought Drell was strict." Estelle whispered to herself.

"Estelle," Ivor said once he had all that out of his system. "Come with me; let us work on the ballroom scene now with you and your Prince Charm Mouse."

"Erm... Yes, sir." Estelle replied, a bit scared from how he scolded the other students.

"I wish I could dance this with you." William whispered to Angelina as he came to the stage.

"Sometimes wishes come true." Angelina replied as she handed a sandwich to her best friend.

"Oh, no..." Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't be Angelina, but at least I'm not Priscilla." Estelle told William.

"That's true." William smiled.

Estelle smiled back and got ready. William soon briefly lifted Estelle before setting her back down as she began to dance on her own then, but Angelina copied her from backstage. Kate simply face-palmed as she knew this would be obviously noticed.

"Alice, what's 'concentration'?" Henry asked, scratching his head.

"Thinking hard about what you're trying to do, Henry," Alice explained gently. "Angelina could use some thinking hard about what she's trying to do right now, because she shouldn't be doing it! *sigh*... Come on." She then walked off in defeat.

"This can only end badly." Kate sighed.

"Stop!" Ivor called.

"What did I do?" Estelle frowned.

"Nothing, my dear, I wasn't talking to you," Ivor replied. "Angelina? Did I ask to see you dance?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Operatski," Angelina shivered slightly. "I-I just couldn't help myself."

'I can already tell that wasn't the reason.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Well, learn some discipline!" Ivor scolded Angelina.

"It's the Mousevosky Waltz," Angelina frowned. "It's my best dance, you see, I-I got top marks for it, didn't I, Miss Lilly?"

"Yes, my darling, but this is the Cinderella Mouse rehearsal." Miss Lilly reminded.

"Oh, yes, of course it is, I just got carried away." Angelina replied as she stepped backwards.

"Oh, Lilly, this makes me so tired." Ivor muttered wearily.

Estelle soon secretly used her magic and made a tea to relieve Ivor of his weary. Ivor soon took a seat.

"You could use some tea, Mr. Operatski." Miss Lilly decided.

"Here you go, sir, this should help." Estelle said as she handed him the cup of tea she made with her magic.

"Huh? Oh... Thank you," Ivor replied as he took the cup and began to drink it. "Mm... Not bad."

"Mrs. Quaver made it," Estelle made up. "She told me that you might get a little stressed out after the, um, sandwich incident."

"Hm... I see... Very good, young mouseling." Ivor replied.

Estelle simply curtsied before leaving the stage as she knew what Angelina was up to.

* * *

Alice soon took Henry out to talk with him since he was a little boy and had a lot of questions about Father Christmas, and this would also be for when Angelina would show her other side.

"Look, Henry, there's Father Christmas on his sleigh." Kate smiled as they looked at a book.

"Ooh~..." Henry beamed as he took a look.

"Alice! I just proved that I can dance the Mousevosky Waltz much better than Estelle or Priscilla!" Angelina said as she came inside.

"I don't think Miss Lilly wants you to be like this, Angelina." Alice advised.

"And besides, Mr. Operatski's decision had already been decided and once a choreographer has made his/her decision, the role can't be changed." Estelle said as she came in.

"But you don't understand!" Angelina replied. "Miss Lilly wants me to be Cinderella, I know she does! I'm going to make Mr. Operatski change his mind."

"I really don't think you can, Angelina." Estelle frowned.

"You'll see." Angelina glared.

"No, we won't see." Alice spoke up.

"Angelina, is this because I'm getting the spotlight and you're not?" Estelle frowned.

"That part was made for me, Estelle! You didn't have to steal it away from me!" Angelina replied. "And if Mr. Operatski doesn't see what a mistake he's made, then... I just hope it snows, and everyone gets snowed in, and the whole show gets cancelled!"

"Angelina, you are being unreasonable!" Estelle glared slightly. "That is a terrible thing to say! I thought Penelope and Priscilla were the mean girls, not you, Angelina Mouseling!"

Before Angelina could say anything else...

"I want it to snow too." Henry spoke up.

"Henry? Why?" Alice asked.

"Because if it doesn't snow, then Father Christmas can't come on his sleigh." Henry frowned.

"Oh, Henry." Alice smiled out of amusement.

"Ugh! Can you _please_ stop going on and on about Father Christmas, Henry?!" Angelina glared at her cousin.

Henry soon frowned and broke down crying.

"Alice, could you please take Henry home? I have to have a word with Angelina." Estelle said.

"Gladly." Alice replied as she walked off with Henry, unable to side with her best friend for any longer.

"But it's my last chance to be the star!" Angelina frowned. "I can't throw it away! I can't!"

"Angelina, you are acting worse than my Aunt Darla used to when she lived in Hollywood." Estelle glared. "In fact, you're acting almost as cruel as the Wicked Step-Mouse!"

"Estelle, don't you want me to be happy?" Angelina replied. "I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were too until you've started acting like this!" Estelle defended. "Look, I'm sorry you didn't get the part of Cinderella, but you can't always get what you want just because you want it!"

"But I deserve that role!" Angelina told her as she turned her back on her.

"Unbelievable." Estelle said before leaving the room.

Angelina looked back and harrumphed, crossing her arms. Estelle harrumphed back as she stormed off before she stepped on something which made her trip and fall before briefly blacking out, but it wasn't anything too severe, and she woke up, finding herself in the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Estelle." Princess Luna greeted.

"You were wrong, Luna!" Estelle glared once she sat up. "Angelina's not my friend! She's... She's just a spoiled brat!"

"Yes, she is; she's just always expected that she'll get the staring role," Princess Luna told her. "I'm guessing you two had a little fight?"

"It was horrible, Luna," Estelle told the Alicorn Princess of the Night. "I didn't mean to upstage Angelina, I just didn't want Priscilla to get the part of Cinderella, but... Angelina's just acting so awful like I did something illegal!"

"Just know that Angelina still needs to go through this lesson; don't stay angry with her unlike how I was angry with my sister when I became Nightmare Moon." Princess Luna frowned.

Estelle looked to her before thinking about that. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want Angelina to really become a wicked mouse."

"Good, now I believe it's time you wake up." Princess Luna said.

"Wait, did I fall asleep?" Estelle asked.

"You're knocked out a little, but don't worry, nothing is broken, you just slipped and fell." Princess Luna reassured.

"I guess I was so angry with Angelina I didn't look where I was going." Estelle said.

"Anger can blind people like that, I'll see you later." Princess Luna said before flying off.

"See you later, Princess Luna." Estelle waved to her before waking up back in Mouseland.

* * *

"Darling, are you alright?" Miss Lilly's voice asked as Estelle woke up.

"I-I'm fine..." Estelle replied as she sat up, luckily not hurting anything, but didn't like that she had fallen.

Miss Lilly soon began to help Estelle up so that she could get off of the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, it was Angelina's turn to rehearse her part.

Miss Lilly began to instruct Angelina as she stood beside Ivor.

"She is too graceful." Ivor said to Miss Lilly.

"Think horrid, Angelina!" Miss Lilly coached. "Arms up! No, no, like this!"

 _'Oh, Angelina.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Are you okay, Estelle?" Kate asked her good friend. "Miss Lilly said you fell."

"I'm fine, I'm just hurt that Angelina is acting like this." Estelle replied.

"Well, she has always gotten each starring role that involved dancing." Kate said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Estelle replied. "She's just acting so much like Tammi."

"And Princess Eva." Kate nodded in agreement.

The girls kept watching Angelina doing the wrong dance steps for the Wicked Step-Mouse.

"She is supposed to be your best dancer, Lilly!" Ivor told the dance teacher. "Why can't she dance as the Wicked Step-Mouse?"

"Angelina, you are not trying." Miss Lilly scolded as Miss Quaver stopped the piano playing.

"I _am_ , Miss Lilly," Angelina frowned. "But I can't _be_ The Wicked Step-Mouse."

"You _can_!" Miss Lilly encouraged. "You _are_ the Wicked Step-Mouse!"

 _'Oh, boy, here we go again.'_ Estelle and Kate thought to herself.

"But it never should've turned out like this!" Angelina replied to her teacher.

"Stop trying to be Cinderella." Miss Lilly whispered patiently.

"But I'm a better Cinderella than Estelle!" Angelina argued.

"Angelina, Estelle is playing Cinderella, nothing will change that," Miss Lilly replied. "The show must go on!"

"Then it'll have to go on without me!" Angelina cried out before running off stage.

Estelle simply sighed as she let Angelina run past her.

"Without her, yes..." Ivor sighed himself. "I cannot put on a show for the very best Queen Sarafina. I have no time for mouselings who throw fits of temperament. **I _HATE_ TEMPERAMENTAL BEHAVIOR!**"

"He should listen to himself for a change." Kate whispered to herself.

"Ivor, please..." Miss Lilly frowned.

"You will play the part of the Wicked Step-Mouse, Lilly!" Ivor replied. "Either Angelina leaves, or I leave!"

"I see..." Miss Lilly sighed.

"So do I." Angelina added as her voice cracked from sadness.

"That's cruel." Kate frowned.

"And now, I would like to hear the real Cinderella Mouse sing a song, please!" Ivor demanded. "Estelle?"

"Yes, sir." Estelle replied as she came to the stage as Miss Quaver played the song for her as Angelina grabbed her coat and decided to leave the theater. She sighed as she didn't like to see Angelina like this, but she had to sing for now.

* * *

It began to lightly snow outside as Estelle sang her heart out as Cinderella Mouse.

"I'm on my own my world is full of darkness I'm all alone as I pray for company~" Estelle sang sadly. "And in my heart the music has turn to silence I've lost my chance my chance to dance is not to be~"

As soon as Angelina came home, she came onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Miss Lilly and Ivor approved of Estelle's singing as she just hoped the best for Angelina for after rehearsal as it snowed outside.

"Far away there's a light on the breeze I can hear laughter and one day perhaps I might find a way to be happy happily ever after ~" Estelle continued to sing sadly. "But never guess that loneliness is always going to be because I'm all alone I'm my own! Yes only me...Only me~"

"Bravo, my dear, bravo!" Ivor applauded.

"Thank you, sir." Estelle frowned as she curtsied before began to leave with Kate.

"See you for the show." Ivor told her.

"Yes, sir." Estelle replied as she got on her coat and left with Kate.

"That was wonderful of how you sang that song, Estelle." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Kate." Estelle replied.

"I'm really sorry about what Angelina said." Kate said.

"Yeah..." Estelle sighed. "I guess I really peeved her off."

* * *

They soon arrived back at Angelina's house and went to the guest room to try and get some sleep.

"I hope I did the right thing, Luna... I feel so confused sometimes..." Estelle sighed as she laid in her bed. "I wish I could be smart and cool under pressure like Aunt Twilight." She soon fell right to sleep.

As they were sleeping, it kept snowing outside, and it seemed to all night as if Angelina's wish was coming true, but of course, the snow wasn't coming down too badly.

* * *

Eventually, the next morning came for everyone.

"Look at all the snow!" Sammy beamed.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Alice smiled.

Even Henry began to enjoy the snow. Angelina soon opened her window to see what was going on outside.

"Now Father Christmas will be able to come on his sleigh!" Henry beamed.

Mrs. Mouseling soon came into her daughter's room. "Are you coming down for breakfast?" She asked her daughter.

"Later, Mum," Angelina sighed. "I don't have to get to the theater now that I'm not in the show anymore."

Penelope and Priscilla giggled as they walked by the Mouseling household which made Angelina hide so that they wouldn't see her.

"Thank goodness Miss Lilly is going to play the Wicked Step-Mouse." Penelope smirked.'

"Oh, Angelina was just hopeless!" Priscilla added.

"Oh, be quiet, you two!" Estelle's voice defended from the front door.

"Have some snowballs!" Kate added, throwing snowballs at the Pinkpaws twins.

"Hey!" The Pinkpaws twins glared as their dresses were with snow.

"You better stop talking about Angelina like that or else you'll have to deal with us." Estelle and Kate told Priscilla and Penelope.

"Well, I never!" Priscilla glared.

Priscilla and Penelope simply walked by, not wanting anything to do with the girls.

"I guess we better get going." Estelle said to Kate.

"That's probably a good idea." Kate nodded.

Angelina soon saw the girls leaving and couldn't help, but feel bad as they had defended her.

* * *

Sammy and Alice were soon rolling around on stage together until Alice leaped in the air with a flip and landed on her feet.

"That is no way to finish!" Ivor told Alice. "You must stand straight!"

'He is impatient.' Kate thought to herself.

"Tummy tucked, Alice. Tail straight, Sammy." Miss Lilly advised.

"Tummies and tails? You should know this already!" Ivor replied. "You must listen to me now, Miss Lilly must concentrate on dancing her role."

"Oh, the shouting is not good." Miss Lilly whispered to herself.

Kate soon saw Henry by the coach diorama and soon hurried to the stage.

"You!" Ivor called to him. "Leave the coach alone!"

"Henry, that's not a toy." Kate told the young mouse boy gently as she soon got him away from the model.

Henry pouted and looked to her.

"I'm sorry, Henry, but you can't play with that," Kate said to him. "You should also try very hard on your dance."

"Kate is right, darling." Miss Lilly agreed.

Once Henry was back on the floor of the stage, it was his turn.

"We have wasted enough time already," Ivor stated sharply. "Now show me, your first audition."

Henry soon went to get ready as Miss Quaver played her piano.

"Oh, this could take forever!" Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"Shh." Estelle and Kate shushed.

"Stop! You stand up, then you turn!" Ivor told Henry.

Henry then tried to do that on stage.

"Oh, bless his little heart." Estelle whispered.

 _'Well, at least he's trying his best.'_ Kate thought to herself.

Ivor instructed and directed Henry and the young mouse boy did his very best. Priscilla and Penelope started to laugh at Henry.

"QUIET!" Ivor told them.

"That yelling, I don't mind." Estelle smirked to Kate.

"Same here." Kate smirked back.

"Miss Lilly... Father Christmas won't shout at me, will he?" Henry whimpered.

"No, darling," Miss Lilly coaxed. "Father Christmas loves little mouselings."

"She's right." Kate added.

"Everybody is dismissed!" Ivor glared. "Go! All of you! Except for _you_ , Little Beetle! _You_ will stay until we get it right!"

"Mr. Operatski, he's just a little kid!" Kate frowned.

"Go!" Ivor demanded to her.

Kate simply did as Ivor told her to. Kate and Estelle soon left, and they just hoped that Henry would be all right. As they left, Ivor began to tell Henry certain things he was not to do while they practiced.

* * *

Angelina sniffled and cried as she stared out the window.

"Angelina? We're back." Estelle called out.

Polly crawled up to Estelle and Kate, reaching out for both of them while cooing. Kate soon bent down and picked her up. Polly cooed and smiled.

"Hi, Polly, how was your day?" Kate smiled back.

Polly babbled to her as if she was trying to tell her a story, but giggled since she was a baby and all.

"That's nice." Kate smiled sweetly.

"Um... Angelina, are you okay?" Estelle asked the older mouse girl.

"I've been kicked out of the show," Angelina frowned. "What do you think?"

"Terrible, right?" Estelle frowned back.

Angelina simply nodded her head.

"Angelina, I'm so sorry..." Estelle sighed. "I just wish I could help make you feel better... But I'm not giving up the role of Cinderella for you. I'm sorry, Angelina, but... You can't always be the star of the show."

"I suppose so," Angelina frowned before getting curious. "Wait, why aren't you two at rehearsal?"

"Mr. Operatski told everybody except your little cousin to leave." Kate replied.

"We'll explain everything on the way to the sled race." Estelle said.

"Yes." Kate agreed as that sounded like a good idea.

"Well... All right..." Angelina replied as they went over and she grabbed her coat, hat, and scarf.

"Oh, are you going to help Dad with Mrs. Hodge-Podge's trolley?" Mrs. Mouseling asked her older daughter. "That will be fun!"

"We're going sledding, Mrs. Mouseling, but thank you," Estelle replied. "Fresh air might be good for Angelina."

"That does sound like a good idea." Mrs. Mouseling smiled.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Estelle smiled back.

"Of course, dears," Mrs. Mouseling nodded before holding her arms out for her younger daughter. "Come along now, Polly."

Polly whimpered and whined as she held onto Kate.

"Don't worry, Polly," Kate smiled. "I'll be back later."

Polly pouted as her mother soon took a hold of her.

"Be good for your mommy." Kate smiled, gently patting Polly on the head.

Polly nodded while frowning, telling Kate that she would.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're good with babies." Estelle smiled to Kate.

"I try actually," Kate replied. "I guess I just try to remember what my mother did with me when I was little."

"Your mother must have been very kind." Angelina smiled.

"She was... I miss her all the time..." Kate replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Kate..." Estelle said softly.

"Huh? Oh, she isn't dead," Kate clarified. "She just lives far away from home."

"Ohh." Angelina and Estelle smiled.

"Come on though, let's go sledding." Kate smiled back.

"Sure!" Estelle beamed while Angelina silently nodded.

* * *

Sammy was soon seen walking by as he was pulling his sled behind him and he soon ran into the girls.

"Sammy!" Angelina gasped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You wanna race the Pinkpaw Twins down Cheddar Hill?" Sammy smirked.

"We were just heading there." Kate smiled as she got Angelina closer to Sammy.

They soon walked off with Sammy to go sledding.

"Really, Angelina?" Priscilla huffed. "First you spoiled everything, and now Henry did!"

"Priscilla, have you ever heard the expression that if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all?" Estelle asked.

"But of course." Priscilla replied.

"I think you should take that advice," Estelle said. "Right now, now, NOW!"

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh." Priscilla rolled her eyes.

"Get ready... Get set!" Sammy began.

"Even if Angelina's family is hopeless." Priscilla muttered.

"We are not hopeless, and I can prove it!" Angelina glared as she overheard that.

"Go!" Sammy finished.

And so, they all began to sled down the snowy hill. Angelina then smirked and bumped against the twins' sled.

"Hey! Stop it!" Priscilla and Penelope complained.

Estelle and Kate began to run down the hill to try and keep up with them.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Estelle gasped.

Angelina and Sammy were getting close to the tree, but luckily, they steered out of the way in time.

"Phew!... That was almost a disaster." Estelle breathed in relief.

Unfortunately, they soon saw two familiar mice from rehearsal at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh..." Estelle began.

"No." Kate finished.

Angelina yelped as she and Sammy soon sled right into Miss Lilly, knocking her down. "Miss Lilly, are you alright?" The young mouse girl frowned to her dance teacher.

"Oh... I have hurt my ankle." Miss Lilly frowned back.

"Miss Lilly, we are so sorry; it was an accident." Estelle told her as she and Kate helped Miss Lilly gently up so she could sit on the bench.

"Look at what the sweetest little mouseling in Mouseland has done now!" Ivor rolled his eyes to Miss Lilly.

"It's all right, my darlings, I know Angelina didn't do this on purpose." Miss Lilly said to Estelle and Kate.

"We'll need a doctor to look at your ankle, Miss Lilly." Kate replied.

"Yes," Angelina agreed. "Sammy, go get Dr. Tuttle."

Sammy nodded and then went off to go and do that.

"This is a disaster!" Ivor complained.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kate smiled nervously.

Eventually, the doctor came over to check over Miss Lilly as she sat on the bench.

"You won't be able to dance, Miss Lilly, I'm afraid," Dr. Tuttle regretfully informed. "Your ankle is badly sprained."

"It will be fine in no time," Miss Lilly replied. "The Queen is coming to the show, and I must carry on!"

"Miss Lilly, if you carry on, your ankle won't get better." Kate frowned.

"She's right, you really shouldn't force pressure on it." Estelle added in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but those mouselings are both right, and you need your complete rest." Dr. Tuttle added.

"Oh, no!" Ivor cried out.

Estelle soon looked at Angelina, hoping she would say that she would play the wicked step-mouse now. Angelina looked upset for her teacher before looking to Estelle and Kate.

"This is all your fault!" Priscilla glared to Angelina as Ivor decided to cancel the show and leave Chipping Cheddar.

"I know!" Angelina cried out of guilt.

"No, it's not, Angelina; it was an accident." Estelle comforted the crying mouseling.

"I bet!" Priscilla rolled her eyes.

Estelle narrowed her eyes and soon yelled out and tackled Priscilla to the ground. This was a first that Estelle had ever done that and which was surprising for everyone.

"Get off of me!" Priscilla cried out.

"YOU ARE A SELFISH, OBNOXIOUS, SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!" Estelle glared. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO _HERE_ WITH YOU, PRISCILLA PINKPAWS! ALL YOU EVER DO IS PUT DOWN ANGELINA AND HER FRIENDS, BUT YOU'RE JUST STUCK BEING STUCK-UP, AND YOU ARE A VERY, VERY BAD SEED!"

"She's not wrong." Kate said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Priscilla asked.

"It's not what you did to me, it's what you do to everybody in Miss Lilly's class with your sister." Estelle glared.

"Is that all?" Sammy asked.

Estelle gave him a look.

"Estelle, please calm down," Kate frowned. "You're scaring me."

Estelle began to calm herself down before getting off Priscilla.

Priscilla glanced at Estelle. "I hope Mr. Operatski kicks you out of the show!" she then scowled.

"No, I will not." Ivor said.

"Hm~" Estelle smirked while Priscilla glared.

"I must get going..." Ivor said as he decided to leave.

Angelina soon went home as she felt depressed and guilty over what had happened to Miss Lilly.

* * *

Later on, Alice was soon seen with Angelina. Estelle and Kate walked upstairs, and were about to go in Angelina's room, but began to listen in from behind the door.

"It's all my fault!" Angelina cried. "I'm the most horrible mouseling who ever lived!"

"No, you're not." Alice soothed her best friend.

Estelle and Kate agreed with Alice about that as they had known Angelina from her stories.

"Oh, yeah? I was selfish and horrid!" Angelina told Alice. "Oh, poor Miss Lilly! Oh, Alice, she'll never speak to me again."

"Of course she will." Alice coaxed.

"Why should she?" Angelina sniffled. "Because of me, the show can't go on."

"Well, maybe it can." Alice replied.

Estelle nodded as she had a feeling the show would be able to go on somehow.

"Miss Lilly isn't allowed in and Mr. Operatski is leaving!" Angelina continued to weep.

"I bet you'll have a brilliant idea, and get him to stay," Alice encouraged. "Here, have a cheesy mint ball."

"Cheesy mint ball?" Estelle repeated before looking sickened with Kate about the combination of cheese and mint flavoring.

"Would you two like one too?" Alice asked as she and Angelina faced her bed room door.

Estelle and Kate smiled bashfully as they were exposed like that.

"Well... Maybe to try." Estelle replied.

"I just love cheese balls." Alice smiled.

Angelina soon stood before walking up to Estelle. "E-Estelle?" She spoke up.

"Angelina?" Estelle replied.

"I-I'm so sorry for my behavior; I should have been happy for you." Angelina told her.

"It's okay..." Estelle replied, though she was very glad inside that Angelina apologized. "You really were a bully lately. I know you wanted to be Cinderella, and I'm sorry I took the role from you, but it's better me than Priscilla, right?"

"I suppose you're right about that." Angelina had to admit.

"Besides if Priscilla had gotten the role, she would have tarnished it with her brattiness." Estelle said before posing as Priscilla.

"Do you really think so?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, I know so," Estelle replied. "I'm afraid every school has one though... Mean girls. That's what Blythe taught me."

Soon enough, they rushed downstairs.

Mrs. Hodge-Podge was giving Mr. Mouseling a pie for helping fix her trolley until suddenly, Angelina and the others came, nearly knocking it down.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Hodge-Podge." Angelina said about the blunder.

"I'll be on my way," Mrs. Hodge-Podge told Mr. Mouseling so that she could leave. "Thank you so much for your time."

 _'How can we save the show?'_ Kate thought to herself.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Hodge-Podge," Mr. Mouseling told the woman on the way out. "I'm rather busy with the Mouseling Gazette around Christmastime. Not much to write about."

"Not much to write about?" Angelina repeated quietly. "Oh! I've got something you can write about, Dad! Something that just might help the show go on after all."

"Angelina, I hope you take this time to redeem yourself as the new Wicked Step-Mouse since Miss Lilly is hurt." Estelle replied.

"I will this time, I promise." Angelina reassured.

"That's what I like to hear." Estelle smiled.

"We must see Mr. Operatski." Angelina said.

"Oh, I just hope he hasn't left yet in that case." Kate replied.

"We better hurry." Estelle said.

They soon grabbed their coats and rushed off to the theater.

* * *

"I see him!" Estelle told the others.

"Mr. Operatski wait!" Kate spoke up.

Ivor glanced back at them before continuing going up the stairs as he seemed to be ignoring them.

"Mr. Operatski!" The girls cried out as they followed him as he went to the dressing room to get packed up.

"Why are you here, mouselings?" Ivor glared.

"We've come to ask you to stay!" Angelina replied.

"Please! Stay! Angelina will dance as the Wicked Step-Mouse!" Estelle added.

Ivor shook his head as he began to go for the door, but the girls blocked him. "Out of my way! I have a train to catch!" he then told them once he finally made it out. "Your friend does not understand the role of the Wicked Step-Mouse!"

"I do! I do!" Angelina told him as he took his diorama off of the piano. "I was just so disappointed about not being Cinderella."

"You were disappointed?" Ivor glanced at her. "How do you think I feel?! We cannot do the show now!"

Kate frowned as it almost seemed like they weren't able to convince him.

"It can! We must!" Angelina pried.

"No!" Ivor replied as he began to leave the theater.

"But, sir, what about, um, Queen Sarafina?" Estelle suggested. "You're... Her hero!"

"Oh, perhaps, but I won't remain a hero when the show is a disaster!" Ivor replied.

Kate hoped Angelina had something up her sleeve.

"It won't be a disaster!" Angelina told the mouse man. "Besides, my dad is going to write all about you in the Mouseling Gazette!"

"Write?" Ivor replied. "About me?"

"Yes, and there'll be a huge photograph on the front page of you with the Queen!" Angelina smiled.

"Hmm..." Ivor paused thoughtfully.

Estelle and Kate hoped that would be enough to convince Ivor to stay.

"What do you say?" Angelina asked.

"All right..." Ivor replied. "The show shall be put back on. I'll need someone to round up the other mouselings though."

"Oh, we can do that, sir, don't you worry." Estelle replied.

"That's right." Kate nodded.

"Very well, bring them to the theater as soon as possible, I will meet you inside." Ivor declared.

"Yes, sir." Estelle smiled.

"Run along now." Ivor told them.

The girls suddenly hugged him out of thanks and they rushed out of the theater to go and spread the news to the others, and the first to inform was Alice.

"I told you you'd have a brilliant plan, Angelina!" Alice beamed to her best friend.

"We helped." Estelle and Kate smiled back to her.

"I can't wait to tell the others." Kate said.

"Kate, you run and find everyone with Alice," Angelina suggested. "Estelle and I will meet you at the theater."

"Deal." Kate nodded as that sounded good enough.

* * *

They then ran into a mouse woman as she carried something large and gift wrapped.

"Sorry, Mrs. Pinkpaws!" Angelina frowned.

"I think _you've_ done enough damage, Angelina Mouseling without breaking my daughters' Christmas present." The mouse woman glared as she walked off.

"That sure is a big present." Kate said.

"Oh!" Alice gasped once she saw inside the toy store window, giving her a very good idea of what the present probably was. "Angelina? She bought the theater for Priscilla and Penelope."

"Oh... I... Didn't want it anyway," Angelina replied. "The curtain was the wrong color, and the stage was the wrong shape. Anyway, we've got more important stuff to worry about."

"That's what I like to hear." Estelle approved.

Estelle and Angelina were soon on their way to Miss Lilly's house. Before they could go though, they ran into a mouse man.

"Hello, Dad, can't stop, see you later!" Angelina told him as she left with Estelle.

"Oh, no..." Mr. Mouseling frowned once he looked in the toy store window to see that the theater was already gone.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Mouseling; the stage was the wrong shape and the curtains were the wrong color." Kate informed him.

"Oh, yes." Alice nodded in agreement.

Mr. Mouseling then watched them leave.

"This way!" Angelina told Estelle as they rushed over to Miss Lilly's home.

They soon made it to Miss Lilly's home. Miss Quaver opened the door as they rushed inside.

"Miss Lilly!" Angelina and Estelle called out as they came in through the door.

"Angelina... Estelle..." Miss Lilly greeted in surprise.

"Oh, Miss Lilly," Angelina frowned. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's a little late to be sorry." Miss Lilly said.

"I've learned my lesson, Miss Lilly," Angelina frowned. "And the show must go on!"

"Angelina, there is no show," Miss Lilly told her student. "Mr. Operatski is leaving."

"But he isn't," Estelle replied. "Angelina persuaded him to stay!"

"Oh!" Miss Lilly beamed to that, smiling to Angelina, taking her paws in her own. "Oh, that's what I love about you, my darling: you never give up!"

Angelina giggled in response to that.

"And don't worry, we know that it needs to be handled very carefully." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, he is a difficult man." Miss Lilly nodded.

"Very." Angelina giggled to that.

Miss Lilly then set her book down before laughing to Angelina's acting.

"Quviet! I cannot vork vith giggling mouselings!" Angelina imitated Mr. Operatski.

Estelle couldn't help but giggle at the imitation of Mr. Operatski.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Operatski," Miss Lilly played along. "It takes so much patience, doesn't it?"

"And I cannot vork on a stage that is covered in cabbage jelly!" Angelina continued.

"Then you shouldn't have to, you are used to working with the stars," Miss Lilly replied. "You are a genius! Oh, Mr. Operatski... What would we do without you?"

* * *

We are soon shown the stage as everyone was at rehearsal.

"Looks like everyone made it." Estelle said.

"Alice and I did our best." Kate smiled.

"You both did great." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, Mr. Operatski, what would we do without you?" Angelina beamed as Miss Quaver played piano.

"I don't know, Angelina, but something is wrong still..." Ivor replied as Alice and Sammy rolled around on stage together. "All is Christmassy, we have a dress rehearsal, then the show!"

Estelle had a feeling that Alice and Sammy's scene had to be funny.

"The rolly polies are not right." Ivor shook his head.

"You are absolutely right," Angelina agreed. "I think your idea was that the roly polies should make the Queen laugh."

"That was precisely my idea!" Ivor replied. "The roly polies need to be funny!"

"Like the roly polies kicking their feet in the air?" Estelle asked.

"I'd say more wiggling..." Ivor smiled before looking to Sammy and Alice. "Wiggle your feet!"

Alice and Sammy made note of that and then went back to rolling together on the stage and wiggled their feet while lying on their backs.

"Ah! That's it!" Ivor laughed to that. "Very funny! Do it just like I told you, and the Queen will laugh!"

Estelle smiled as she was happy to actually hear Ivor laughing.

"Estelle." Ivor signaled the girl for her dance.

Estelle nodded and soon got into position and got ready as she danced the dance of Cinderella Mouse, but with her being so happy, she slightly forgot the dance she was supposed to do.

"No! No!" Ivor called which startled her at first. "It needs more feeling!"

"Feeling..." Estelle repeated as she stopped.

"You're right, Mr. Operatski!" Angelina told Ivor as she began to dance herself. "I mean, Cinderella is so upset that she can't go to the ball. She's left at home in the cold in her rags, and she's dreaming of dancing with a handsome prince!"

"Exactly what I was saying," Ivor said. "Now again, Estelle, and this time, with feeling."

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry about that." Estelle nodded and then began to dance again.

"Good! Like that, yes!" Ivor approved. "With emotion!"

"Hmph! Why couldn't that had been me?" Priscilla glared from backstage as she stood with her sister who carried her magic wand.

"Well, her dancing is amazing." Penelope said.

"Whose side are you on?" Priscilla glared to her twin sister.

"Now, the little beetle!" Ivor signaled.

"I have to go, Prissy." Penelope told her twin sister as she went with Angelina's little cousin.

"Do your best, Henry." Estelle smiled.

Penelope and Henry soon walked out on stage together and the young mouse boy smiled back to Estelle, feeling thankful to have her support and encouragement.

"Don't forget it's for the Queen," Angelina told her little cousin. "And Mr. Operatski is going to have his photograph taken with her."

"Have a cabbage jelly sandwich, sir." Mrs. Hodge-Podge smiled to Ivor as she rolled out a platter while Miss Quaver played her piano.

Kate had a feeling this time the sandwiches wouldn't cause any trouble this time. Ivor took a sandwich and was about to eat it.

"Doesn't he look so beautiful?" Angelina smiled to her cousin's costume.

"Charming, very." Ivor nodded as he began to eat his sandwich.

"It takes so much patience, doesn't it?" Angelina asked.

"Yes... Patience!" Ivor replied.

Penelope soon danced around before using her wand on Henry who leaped up in his beetle costume.

"I'm going to tell Father Christmas about the photograph when he comes into my bedroom." Henry smiled hopefully.

"But you can't tell Father Christmas, Henry; you'll have to be asleep when Father Christmas visits." Estelle said.

"But I _want_ to talk to him!" Henry cried. "I've been looking forward to talking to him!"

"Oh, Henry, please don't cry." Estelle frowned as the young mouse boy actually cried.

"Stop! Stop!" Ivor complained. "The little mouseling cannot go on like this!"

"Oh, Henry..." Angelina frowned.

"Listen, little mouseling, as a special treat; I will speak to Father Christmas, and I will stop to let him talk with you when he comes to your bedroom." Ivor smiled softly.

"You _know_ Father Christmas?" Henry sniffled.

"Oh, yes, he is a great friend," Ivor replied. "But he will only let you talk to him if you dance really well."

Estelle had a feeling that was enough encouragement for Henry. Miss Quaver soon went back to playing after Ivor told Henry what he had to tell him. Penelope soon danced along, hitting Henry with her wand before skipping along the stage. Henry soon jumped up and began to dance out of happiness.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ivor smiled to Angelina. "It takes my magic touch, see?"

"Oh, Mr. Operatski!" Angelina beamed to the adult male mouse. "You are a genius!"

"Yes... That is my job," Ivor smirked. "Rehearsal is over, I will see you all tomorrow!"

"This is going to be an amazing show." Kate said.

"Well, I've sorted everybody out, except for you, Angelina." Ivor said.

"Oh!" Angelina blinked. "I'll dance the Wicked Step-Mouse for you now."

"First thing tomorrow morning," Ivor told her. "Right now, I have an important costume to organize."

"Oh, uh, I'll be here really early tomorrow, and I promise, I will be the best Wicked Step-Mouse ever!" Angelina smiled.

Everyone was soon back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle knocked on Angelina's bedroom door.

"Estelle?" Angelina replied as she answered the door.

"Angelina, I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you and what you've done for the Christmas show," Estelle smiled. "Also, um, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I'm a little nervous."

"I guess you could, Alice sleeps here all the time whenever we have sleepovers." Angelina said as she went to her closet to get a spare blanket, pillow, and mattress for Estelle to sleep in.

And where it would have been easy to get some sleep for the next day, but Mr. Mouseling was working on something.

"The best Wicked Step-Mouse ever..." Angelina whispered to herself.

"Oh, here we are then," Mrs. Mouseling soothed as she comforted her daughter. "What you need now is a good night's sleep."

 _'How are we even going to get any sleep with Mr. Mouseling hammering?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"I don't know how we're going to get any sleep if Dad keeps on hammering." Angelina said what Estelle was thinking to her mother.

"I'm sure he'll be finished soon. Good night, dear." Mrs. Mouseling soothed before kissing her daughter's forehead, and took the lantern so that Angelina and Estelle could sleep.

"The best Wicked Step-Mouse ever." Angelina told herself one last time before going to sleep.

Estelle nodded and soon went to sleep.

* * *

When Estelle woke up, she was again in her Equestrian form and Princess Luna came to see her.

"Estelle, I'm so proud of you." Princess Luna told the girl.

"I didn't do much." Estelle smiled bashfully.

"You really helped Angelina learn a very important and valuable lesson," Princess Luna replied, lifting the girl's chin with her hoof. "I don't think I've seen you that helpful since you've helped Sofia in her own dilemmas before you would meet a princess to help."

"Yes, and especially since we all learned after the final adventure in Enchancia that Sofia was our ancestor, who would've thought?" Estelle nodded about her times with Sofia in Enchancia, missing them, especially after finding about Sofia's father and James and Amber's mother.

"And let's not forget when you and Sofia helped Princess Ivy learn a lesson." Princess Luna said.

"Can't get over that one," Estelle nodded. "I think my favorite one has to be when we visited The Mystic Isles though. Either that or visiting Merroway Cove."

"Fair point." Princess Luna said.

"I sure do miss going to Enchancia." Estelle said as those adventures seemed to be over.

"I'm sure someday you'll be able to visit again in the future." Princess Luna soothed.

"Yeah, maybe someday." Estelle said.

"Break a leg at the show by the way." Princess Luna replied.

"I will, Princess Luna, I promise." Estelle smiled as she bowed.

* * *

The next day soon came. Estelle smiled in her sleep.

"Estelle? Estelle!" Angelina gently called which woke the girl up. "Come along, we must get going to the theater."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Estelle said as she woke up.

Angelina then went with Kate as they were already ready to go.

"Well... This is it..." Estelle told herself as she took a deep breath, she then felt something under the covers and found one of her books which seemed to be a sign. "Princess Tutu? How'd you get here?"

Estelle began to get curious of how her book got there, but that query would have to wait. They soon walked out and met up with Alice as they came to see Henry.

"Good morning, Uncle Louie," Angelina greeted. "Good morning, Aunt Lavender."

"Good morning, Angelina." The mouse couple greeted their niece as their son Henry soon came out to join his cousin to dancing.

And along the way, Angelina realized that she didn't know how to dance mad, bad, and dangerous especially wicked since Mad, Bad, and Dangerous was the song she would have to sing.

"I haven't had time to practice," Angelina sighed. "How can I be mad, bad, and dangerous?"

"Just put the crown on, a-a-and think horrid!" Henry suggested to his cousin before roaring like a monster.

"I know, Henry, I'm just not sure how to dance in a horrid way." Angelina sighed to him.

"Maybe you'll find some inspiration." Estelle said.

Priscilla, Penelope, and Sammy were shown having a snowball fight with each other.

"Oh! Wait 'til I tell your mother, Sammy Watts!" Mrs. Hodge-Podge glared as she came out the door, narrowly missing a snowball that came to her door-frame. "You wicked little mouseling! I'll get you!"

Sammy then began to run as Mrs. Hodge-Podge chased him.

"Wow," Kate said. "Now _that's_ what I call 'horrid'."

"I'll say." Alice added in agreement.

"Guys, you're right," Angelina smiled out of inspiration. "I think I've got it!"

* * *

Once it was night time, it was time for the show.

"Wow... I can't believe this is really it..." Estelle said to herself. "The big night for everyone in Mouseland. I suppose after this, Kate and I will be back home," And where this also meant both her and Kate would have to say goodbye to Angelina and the others. She soon took out her Princess Tutu book and hugged it for luck since her parents weren't there with her to do that for her. She soon saw a page sticking out, showing a spell. "Huh? What's this?" she asked herself before opening to that page and took a look at it. "A magical spell?" She soon saw that the spell included her mouse self and Kate's self to stay in Mouseland while she and Kate would return home. "Hmm..." she hummed to herself.

"Estelle, are you ready?" Angelina's voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes." Estelle replied, turning to Angelina as she was in her costume.

"Are you alright?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, I guess I was just thinking about tonight," Estelle replied. "I mean... It's a big night."

"Yes, and even Queen Sarafina will be here," Angelina nodded. "She's an old friend of Miss Lilly's too."

"That's amazing." Estelle smiled.

"I hope you aren't nervous." Angelina said.

"Nope," Estelle replied. "I've been dancing since I could walk."

"That's great." Angelina smiled.

"This is going to be a great show, I just know it." Estelle smiled back.

They soon got to their places as the mice of Mouseland began to come to their seats together, and where Miss Lilly was going to be there as she wanted to make sure that Angelina was alright.

Kate stepped out as a spotlight shined on her which made the mice in the audience shush each other as the show was to start now. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom," she then began a narration as the storyteller for the show as curtains opened behind her to show a backdrop of a beautiful set. "Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widow gentleman, and his little daughter, Cinderella Mouse."

 _'I'm not sure what it is, but this narration feels familiar.'_ Estelle thought to herself as she got ready.

There was a reason because this was basically the mouse version of Cinderella.

"Although, he was a kind and devoted father, who gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort. Still, he felt she needed a mother's care and so he married again, choosing for his second wife: A mouse of good family, with a daughter just Cinderella's age," Kate continued to narrate. "It was upon the untimely death of this good mouse, however, that the step-mouse's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderella Mouse's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own daughter. Thus, as time went by the chateau fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish step-sister, while Cinderella Mouse was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderella Mouse remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true." She then walked off as she was done and the audience applauded her for her storytelling.

* * *

"How was that, Estelle?" Kate asked once she came backstage.

"You were amazing, Kate." Estelle smiled.

"You really were." Angelina added.

"Thanks, guys." Kate smiled.

Estelle and Angelina smiled back and they soon went to preform with the others when they were cued. Each scene was just like the human version, the only exception was that the characters were all mice. Eventually, Sammy and Alice began their dance, they looked a bit like clowns in their costumes. The audience laughed and applauded them as the show was going so well so far.

 _'They're doing great.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Queen Sarafina seemed to find the dance amusing which made Ivor very happy to hear. Estelle soon came to dance her part, being the ballerina she was born and destined to be. Everyone's reactions to her dancing was no surprise to her or the others.

"Oh, Alice, you were so good." Angelina whispered to her best friend backstage.

"But you're being brilliant, Angelina." Alice whispered back.

"But I haven't sung yet." Angelina shrugged.

William looked nervous around Angelina.

"You okay?" Kate asked him.

"Erm... Yes... I-I'll be fine... I just... Uh... Um..." William stammered.

"You know, if you have a crush on Angelina; you should tell her your feelings for her." Kate said.

"I know..." William sighed to that. "I'm hoping to ask her out for a cup of hot chocolate together after the show."

"Aw." Kate smiled.

"What if she doesn't want to go?" William frowned.

"You never know unless you ask her, but you really should." Kate advised.

"I-I guess y-you're right." William gulped.

"Don't be scared, William, I'm sure if you tell her, she'll accept." Kate comforted.

"I hope you're right." William sighed as he felt like a coward.

Penelope soon did her dance as Estelle went away briefly and the mouseling soon waved her wand over Henry as he crouched down on the floor with the spotlight on them, and he had done it perfectly.

"Way to go, Henry." Estelle whispered as she came backstage with the others.

The audience seemed wowed by Henry's performance.

"Now it's time for the singing, guys," Angelina told the others. "Mad... Bad... And dangerous."

"You can do this." Estelle smiled.

"This will help." Alice added, putting the crown on her best friend's head.

"Oh, if only Miss Lilly were here." Angelina sighed shakily.

"She'll be with you in your heart." Estelle smiled.

* * *

The spotlight soon shined down as Angelina walked onto the stage once it was her time. The audience booed and hissed since Angelina was the villain of the ballet, but she tried not to let it bother her as she sang her song.

"Our tale has been told our story is done~" Angelina sang. "Evil has lost.~"

Estelle soon came running on stage as that was her cue. "And goodness has won~" she then added while running around the stage like a princess which Cinderella became in the end of the story.

"Shall I mend my ways, Shall I say good is good, or should I just stay WICKED?!~" Angelina then sang, sounding evil. "Isn't wicked much more fun?~"

She soon saw Miss Lilly right next to the queen and where her imagination wasn't tricking her.

"I'm mad, bad, and dangerous, Yes, I'm horrid through and through~" Angelina sang, continuing to sound evil.

"She's mad, bad, and dangerous!~" The others chorused, peeking out from behind the set pieces.

"I can't be any other way, I can't try something new~" Angelina continued. "I've thought of being good, I would be if I could, but wickedness is simply what I do~"

Henry gasped to his older cousin a bit.

"And I do it with flare, Yes, I do it with style, It takes a lot of practice to be so vile~" Angelina continued as she danced. "I'm as wicked as a Wicked Step-Mouse could ever be, I'm mad, bad, and dangerous! That's me~"

The others soon danced along on stage with her to accompany her. "She does it with flare, She does it with style!~"

"It takes a lot of practice to get to be so vile!~" Angelina sang on her own then. "I can take wickedness as far as wickedness can go, I'm mad, bad, and dangerous! To know~"

"She does it with flare, She does it with style! It takes a lot of practice to get to be so vile!~" The others sang as they danced around Angelina. "She's taken wickedness as far as wickedness can go~"

Angelina danced in the center of them.

"She's mad, bad, and dangerous~" The others continued.

"To gooooooo~" Angelina concluded, singing a high and long note.

Estelle and Kate hid smiles as they felt proud of Angelina.

"Go!" The others told Angelina as they pointed to the right.

Angelina then ran off the stage with a wicked laugh, almost like a witch. The curtains then closed and the crowd went wild after that amazing performance. Once the curtains opened back up, Angelina and the others soon bowed to the crowd as they still cheered. Estelle's Equestrian Amulet seemed to glow since she had done what she needed to do with Kate as they had an adventure in Mouseland.

* * *

"Mr. Operatski has produced a miracle!" Mrs. Hodge-Podge announced happily.

Miss Lilly and Ivor were soon shown walking to the children.

"Miss Lilly, you made it!" Estelle smiled to the mouse woman.

"I just had to come." Miss Lilly smiled back, limping a little.

"Oh, Miss Lilly~" Angelina smiled.

"Wonderful, my darling," Miss Lilly beamed to her best student. "You were so horrid. I'm so proud!"

"I'm glad you're not like that in real life, Angelina." William added as he soon stepped beside the mouse girl he liked.

"Oh, in real life, she is the sweetest mouseling in Mouseland," Ivor smiled. "Thank you, Angelina. Oh, I could not have done it without you."

Angelina's father and the queen soon came on the stage.

"The Queen!" The others gasped in surprise.

"Her Majesty, Queen Sarafina." Ivor announced.

Estelle smiled and curtsied happily to the mouse queen.

"Oh, hello, my dear," Queen Sarafina smiled from her curtsy. "Oh, you look just like a little princess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Estelle smiled back.

"Oh, this was the best show ever in the Theater Royal," Queen Sarafina beamed. "Lilly, my dear, you are a great artist. So are you, Mr. Operatski. I am so pleased that you came."

"Was I alright, Alice?" Henry asked his cousin's best friend.

"Henry, you were magnificent!" Alice smiled.

"Then, I'll get my special treat!" Henry smiled back as he began to jump for joy before he began to run off. "Oh, I have to go home now, and hang up my stocking!"

"Say 'Cheese', please." Mr. Mouseling said as he had the camera ready.

"Cheeeeese!" Queen Sarafina, Miss Lilly, and Ivor beamed as they had their picture taken.

"Ah, Your Majesty, this has been the greatest day of my life!" Ivor smiled as he shook Queen Sarafina's paw.

"Oh, but you're not going so soon?" Queen Sarafina replied.

"I promised a little mouseling a special treat," Ivor smiled to her before he bowed to her like a gentleman. "I cannot break a promise, so I will bid you a farewell."

 _'He's keeping his promise to Henry.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a smile.

"Oh, he is such a kind man, Lilly." Queen Sarafina beamed.

"Yes, Sarafina," Miss Lilly smiled to her. "You know, I think he is."


	7. Chapter 7

We are soon shown Henry's bedroom.

"You must be the wonderful mouseling who played the beetle," 'Father Christmas' said to the young mouse boy who was tucked into bed. "Mr. Operatski was telling me about you."

"He said I was wonderful?" Henry replied.

"Oh, yes..." Father Christmas nodded to the young mouse boy.

"But he shouted at me all the time." Henry frowned.

"He was naughty, but he wanted to please the Queen." Father Christmas clarified.

"He had his picture taken with her." Henry replied.

"He did?" Father Christmas asked.

"Uh-huh!" Henry nodded before grasping his stuffed animal in bed. "Father Christmas...?"

"Yes?" Father Christmas asked.

"It... _Won't_ matter that I talked to you, will it?" Henry asked his question.

"No, Henry," Father Christmas coaxed as he tucked the mouse boy in bed. "This was a special treat for a special mouseling, and we were allowed to break the rule."

"Oh, good." Henry smiled.

"But I can't fill your stocking until you're asleep," Father Christmas told him. "That is a rule that cannot be broken."

"Ooh..." Henry replied before he looked sleepy.

"Oh, you just settle down now," Father Christmas smiled as he began to turn out the light for the young mouse boy. "Dream beautiful dreams."

"Thank you for coming." Henry told him as he yawned.

"My pleasure, Henry," Father Christmas smiled and patted him on the head. "Good night."

"Good night, Father Christmas." Henry whispered as he soon fell asleep for the night.

Father Christmas then took out what looked like the model carriage from the diorama and placed it inside of Henry's stocking, and soon left the house and remove his beard to reveal that he was Ivor. "So, now it is the turn of the real Father Christmas," he then smiled as he looked up into the night sky. "He must be on his way."

* * *

"Whoa..." Estelle and Kate whispered as they were able to see this with the help of three female reindeer who let them see this.

"That was amazing... Next to meeting you three, of course..." Kate smiled to the reindeer.

"Yes, thank you," Estelle added. "Aurora, Bori, and Alice."

"It was no trouble." Bori smiled back.

"Remember to do the spell before you two leave." Alice said.

"Right..." Estelle nodded.

"Well, we have to get going now," Aurora said. "They don't call us the Gift Givers of the Grove for nothing."

The three reindeer soon took off to the sky.

"I've never seen reindeer like them before." Kate said.

"It was a Hearth's Warming Eve to remember," Estelle smiled. "I just love that story, almost as much as I love The Hearth's Warming Tail with Snowfall Frost."

* * *

The next day soon came.

Angelina and her family smiled as they celebrated Christmas morning together.

"Well, I suppose this is a good time for us to go," Estelle told her friend. "Are you ready, Kate?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kate nodded.

"All right..." Estelle said as she took a deep breath. " _'While we had some fun dancing, playing, and singing, We must go back home, We do not want our new friends to forget us nor do we with them, Send us home and replace us with similar mouselings'_." She then recited the spell she had found in her Princess Tutu book.

After she recited the spell, their mouse selves stayed while their human selves went back home. The girls blinked and suddenly, they were back at the Fudo household on the couch, holding the Angelina Ballerina book on Christmas.

* * *

"It worked," Estelle smiled to Kate. "We're home!"

"Let's read and find out what Angelina got for Christmas." Kate smiled back.

"All right." Estelle nodded and opened up the book to where they left off.

* * *

Polly was playing on the floor with a doll while Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling smiled to Angelina as she was given a large present, and even Miss Lilly was there.

"Go on, dear," Mr. Mouseling smiled. "Open it!"

Estelle and Kate's mouse selves were there as they watched Angelina open her present so she would find out what she got.

Angelina soon began to open the present to see her very own toy theater, much to her surprise. "Oh, Dad! It's beautiful!" she then beamed. "It's even got the right colored curtain and right shaped stage! Oh, you _are_ the best father in all of Mouseland!" she then hugged him right away. "Oh, Miss Lilly was right! Miss Lilly's _always_ right!" she then handed the Wicked Step-Mouse crown to her teacher. "Merry Christmas, Miss Lilly."

"For me?" Miss Lilly smiled as she accepted the crown.

"Thank you for making it the best Christmas ever." Angelina smiled back before hugging her.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Angelina darling." Miss Lilly smiled as she hugged the girl back.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get you two anything." Angelina said to Estelle and Kate.

"Actually... If it's not too much trouble..." Kate spoke up.

"Could we maybe live here with you?" Estelle added.

"Oh, can they Mum and Dad, can they?" Angelina asked her parents.

"Well... You don't have any other place to go?" Mrs. Mouseling asked.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Estelle replied. "We'd love to stay."

Polly crawled up to them and hugged them as she loved them like other big sisters.

"Hmm... Well, Polly does seem to have taking a liking to them," Mr. Mouseling smiled. "Both her and Angelina."

"Well..." Mrs. Mouseling smiled back. "I suppose that would really make a Merry Christmas for all of us if Estelle and Kate were in the Mouseling family."

This made Estelle, Kate, and Angelina cheer happily.

"Oh, how wonderful, darlings!" Miss Lilly smiled to that.

"This is without a doubt the greatest Christmas ever!" Angelina cheered.

There soon came a knock at the door.

"Seems like it might get better, darling." Miss Lilly smiled.

Mr. Mouseling soon answered the door and looked surprised. "Well, if it isn't William Longtail?"

This seemed to surprise the others as well.

"William... What are you doing here?" Angelina asked as she came to the door-frame to the shy mouse boy.

"Erm... Angelina... I have something to ask you..." William blushed before taking a deep breath and letting it out as he turned red in his face. "Angelina... Would you like to get some hot chocolate with me? Just the two of us someday?"

Mouse Kate saw this coming and had a feeling Angelina would say yes.

"Oh... William..." Angelina blushed herself. "I'd love to."

"Great!" William smiled. "I mean... That's great. I look forward to it."

Before he left though, he soon noticed mistletoe hanging above himself and Angelina on the door-frame.

"Oh, look," William blushed. "It's mistletoe."

"Oh, uh, so it is..." Angelina blushed back.

The two young mouselings soon kissed each other under the mistletoe which made William's tail stand out on end since he really liked Angelina. Both mouse Estelle and Kate looked excited for them. It truly was a Merry Christmas after all in Mouseland for everybody.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow!" Estelle smiled to Kate. "What an ending!"

"You said it." Kate smiled back.

Mo soon walked over with a box of ornaments and then smiled. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Mom!/Hey, Mrs. Fudo." Estelle and Kate smiled back.

"You wanna help me with decorating?" Mo asked.

"Sure!" Estelle beamed.

"Okay." Kate added.

Mo smiled as she then decorated the tree with their help. And where they began to enjoy decorating the tree. Mo smiled to them as they were having all sorts of fun together.

"Um, hey, guys." Megan said as she came with her brothers.

"Hey, guys!" Estelle beamed to the Clark siblings. "What's up?"

"I think I may need to ask Jerry something... Important..." Megan whispered to Estelle so no one else would hear since they were spies.

"What do you mean important?" Estelle asked.

"Well... I got this in the mail... It looks familiar, but... It can't be real, right?" Megan replied before taking out a note that was sent to her which seemed to have a ladybug print on it from someone.

"Looks pretty real to me." Estelle said.

* * *

Estelle and Megan soon took a look at the letter.

"It seems that... Ladybug wants to meet you..." Estelle said.

"But... She isn't real... Right?" Megan replied. "I mean... I dressed up as her for Halloween when we met that Scary Godmother."

"Maybe she _is_ real, just like the many other superheroes are real." Estelle said.

"So, you're telling me that I might be meeting Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Megan asked.

"That's what it sounds like to me, Megan," Estelle nodded. "Merry Christmas to you, I guess."

"This is so awesome!" Megan cheered.

Estelle and Megan then shared a laugh together and they hugged each other.

"I don't think I've been this excited since we got to meet Skander Hill with Harriet!" Megan beamed to her good friend/neighbor.

"I know, right?!" Estelle smiled.

They soon let out a squeal.

"I guess the girls are home..." Vincent muttered as he walked by, hearing that while walking and reading one of his books.

Estelle and Megan soon shared a tender hug with each other as this sounded like it was going to be a 'miraculous' adventure.

The End


End file.
